The present invention relates in general to an insect trap, and more particularly, to a non-toxic, adhesive type trap for trapping flying type insects using a bait or scented lure, although it will be appreciated that the present invention may be used for trapping other types of insects such as crawling insects and the like.
The trapping of insects in nature is uniquely achieved by a number of carnivorous type plants, such as the species of pitcher plants, for example, huntsman's horns, sweet trumpets and cobra lilies. The control of insects in the home, garden and in commercial growing operations must be performed in an artificial manner, typically, by treating with an appropriate insecticide or pesticide. Typical commercially available insecticides contain lindane, malathion or compounds of organic phosphors, and are applied in the form of aerosol sprays, dusts or as powders. All of these compounds can be particularly irritating to humans and animals, and in some cases, can cause illness or even death in the instance of children or sensitive individuals. Accordingly, great care must be used in applying these chemicals to avoid contact with humans and animals. As a result of the inherent dangers involved in the use of insecticide and pesticide sprays and dusts, other means have been sought to control the insect population.
One method commonly used is to provide an insect device which traps the insects in a tacky or gummy substance. For example, the well-known household fly paper rolls work in this manner, trapping insects when they come in contact with the gummy surface of the paper. Conventional fly paper rolls have only exhibited limited effectiveness, having primary application for household use. Additionally, since the tacky surface is exposed, esthetic and sanitary objections to the use of this type of trap are common. Insect traps of this type utilizing tacky surfaces are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 501,686, 878,207, 1,194,736, 1,015,643 and 1,723,919.
In order to overcome the objections to conventional insect traps employing exposed tacky surfaces, it has been suggested to enclose or house a member having a tacky surface so the insects are trapped in the interior of the device. In this way, the insects are less likely to escape and there is less possibility of contamination from such devices. Generally, these devices include a housing which have appropriate openings to admit the insects. A surface of the interior of the housing is coated with an appropriate tacking substance which serves to trap the insects. In some cases, bait or scented lures are used within the housing to attract the insects. Insect traps of these types are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,863,384, 4,490,938, 3,708,908 and 3,968,590. Other types of insect traps are constructed from housings which contain pools of liquids for suffocating the trapped insects, such as water and oils, as well as containing insecticides or pesticides for poisoning the insects. Examples of such devices are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,581,845, 4,400,903, 1,862,325, 4,476,647, 4,718,193, 3,550,308, 818,836, 920,696, 4,263,740. Non-chemical type insect traps which merely preclude the escape of the insect from a housing or other such container are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,505,065 and 134,444. In addition, it is known to use glazed or slippery coated surfaces to cause the insects to fall into the trap or to prevent the insects from climbing out of the trap, as known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,233 and 713,803.
All of these types of devices and insect traps provide advantages over conventional fly paper, however, they nevertheless could be improved in terms of efficiency and convenience of use. For example, a number of these insect traps are bulking and inconvenient to place in locations to attract insects or not suitable for household use. From the foregoing, it will be apparent that there exists the need for an improved insect trap. The present invention provides an insect trap which is extremely convenient and versatile and is applicable to household, garden, field and orchard use.